


Twisted&Entangled (Book Two)

by NazzaStylan



Series: Tangled Together [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Babies, Cheating, Harry tries to keep everything together, Louis and Luke are like the only stable couple, M/M, Mpreg, Niall's like a really bad husband, Tangled Together Series, Uhmm can't think of anything else, You're gonna hate me hate after this book, jaice is going to through something and you're REALLY going hate me, lying, zayn and liam go through a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazzaStylan/pseuds/NazzaStylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you dare walk out this door," </p><p>"Why? Give me one good reason why?"</p><p>"Because I need you, we need you."</p><p>"That's not enough for me,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Book Two!!!!! YASS okay.

"Fuck," Niall's gasp woke up Harry who was sleeping next to him. 

"What?" He groggily answered. They couldn't fuck, not when he was nine months pregnant. 

"They're coming," Niall squirmed around. 

"Who? Why would anyone be coming at this time at night? Do they not know what ti-" Harry started ranting, but stopped when Niall slapped him across the face.

"Hey," Harry whined, rubbing his now sore cheek. "No need for violence," he mumbled. 

"The babies are coming you idiot!" Niall yelled. 

"Oh, oh!" Harry gasped, jumping out of their bed.

He quickly grabbed his phone dialling Liam's number and waiting for Liam to pick up the phone. 

"Lo?" Liam grumbled out. 

"Niall's in labour!" Harry practically screams. 

"I'll be over. How far apart are his contractions?" Liam sounded a bit more awake. 

"Uh, how far apart are your thingys?" Harry asked Niall who rolled his eyes, but answered anyways. 

"About five minutes apart," Niall answered, getting up and getting the overnight bag. 

"No! Don't move!" Harry scrambles to get him to sit back down on the bed again. 

"Harry, love. Unless you want these babies to be born on this bed, we have to go to the hospital," Niall winced and Harry nodded quickly. 

"Yeah, uhm c'mon," Harry grabbed the bag and helped Niall down the stairs and into the car. 

"You'll be okay babe," Harry kissed his forehead and heard Liam knocking on the door. Harry hurried to answer.

He yanked Liam inside without properly greeting him, which he figured was kind of rude. But he really didn't care at the moment. 

"I'm fine here, you just go get Nialler." Liam patted his head. And Harry rushed to get Niall. He places his hand on his back and gently helped Niall get down the stairs. 

"Good luck!" Liam called out to the couple, and Harry half-smiled at him. 

Niall was squirming in pain, by the time Harry got him into the car. 

"Ouch, fuck! Fuck you Harry you did this to me!" Niall whined. 

Harry simply rolled his eyes fondly, and carefully drove down the street. Niall gripped Harry's hand so tight that he thought it might break. 

The Alpha finally found a parking space, and he leapt out rushing around to get Niall. 

"Fuck," Niall groaned. 

"Almost there baby." Harry pressed a kiss to his temple, carrying him inside. 

"He's having a baby, and he needs a room." Harry ordered, she looked flustered, but she managed to bark orders and Dr. Gordon came running. 

"Ready to deliver those boys Niall?" The doctor asked, wheeling him into a room. 

"Get them out," Niall ordered nearly screaming. 

"Ok, you're going to feel a slight tear, and that's only us cutting you open." The doctor assured him.

Niall clutched Harry's hand tightly, and Harry winced.

Four hours later a baby's piercing wail filled the room. 

Niall sighed, tears filling his eyes. 

"Cassian Jonah Stylan," Niall whispered out. 

Suddenly there was a second wail, and Dr. Gordon held another bloody baby. 

Harry slightly gasped.  
"Caspian Javvad Stylan."

Niall gave a tired smile, before falling asleep. Harry caressing his cheek with the pad of his thumb, while watching the doctors finish up their work on Niall. 

"We're just going to clean them up, take their vitals and make sure everything is alright. Then we'll bring them right back to you," He promised Harry before whisking them out of the room. Harry sighed, climbing into bed with Niall and feeling him curl up next to him. 

"I love you so much baby." Harry kissed his temple, before falling asleep himself. 

"Mr Stylan. Mr Stylan," Someone started shaking him awake. 

Harry woke up, being careful of not to wake Niall who sleeping on his chest.  
He ran a hand through his tangles of hair, and made a mental to get it cut that week. As much as he loved his hair, it just had to go. 

"Here are your sons," A nurse said, holding two little bundles in her arms. Harry eagerly took his sons from her, rocking them back and forth on his lap. 

"Hi babies," he choked out. He had waited nine long months and here they were. 

"You didn't even wake me up you as-" Niall's voice startled him, but Harry quickly cut him off. 

"We aren't having their first they hear be curse words," Harry scolded him lightly. 

Niall rolled his eyes,  
"Well, I hate for you to know this Haz, but they could hear inside my stomach," 

Harry looked horrified.  
"So every time we…" he trailed. 

"Yup," Niall bit his lip from laughing so hard. 

"I'm so sorry babies, I know you won't remember but now every time I see you I'll be reminded of that." Harry cradled them to his chest. 

"Oi! I wanna hold them too." Niall pouted, crossing his arms and Harry chuckled before quickly placing them in Niall's arms. 

"Meet your mummy boys," Harry said softly. 

Niall smiled, pressing a kiss on top of both of their heads. 

"You both look exactly like Harry." 

And well, he wasn't lying Cassian and Caspian both looked exactly like Harry except the hair. And the eyes. 

"Thank god they have your hair, I'm cutting this mess," Harry gestures to his own hair. 

"But what will I have to pull on?" Niall bit his lip. 

Harry widened his eyes,  
"W-what?" 

"Just kidding Haz, I've been begging you to cut it anyways." Niall giggled. 

"Yeah, I know." Harry rolled his eyes fondly. 

"I love them both so, so much Harry." Niall sighed happily. 

Harry placed his chin in his hand, and smiles looking at Niall. 

"Me too," 

When they got home, they found Liam curled up on the couch with Jaice on his chest. Zayn was coloring with Greyson and Zia, so it was pretty peaceful. 

"Dada!" Jaice suddenly shot up, making Liam grunt and look up. 

"Oh hey guys," Liam smiled seeing the husbands. 

"Wanna come and meet your new baby brothers?" Niall asked his children. 

"Yes!" Zia squealed, and ran over. 

"Ok, just sit on the couch. Like I taught you with Jaice. And cradled your arms." Niall gently placed Caspian into her awaiting arms. 

He blinked his tiny cerulean, baby blue eyes open. Blinking up at his sister. 

"Who's this?" She asked. 

"That's Caspian, see the little beauty mark he has on his lip there? Cassian has one his lip as well, only on the other side." Harry informed her. 

She nodded very seriously,  
"I remember who's who, don't worry mummy." 

Niall smiled, looking over to see Liam and Zayn cooing over Cassian. 

"Louis!" Niall smacked his forehead, feeling awful that he had kept his best friend in the dark about his sons. 

"Already ahead of you babe. I called them and they'll be right over." Harry wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"Thank god for you," Niall exhaled. 

Harry blushed, and turned to face Liam. 

"You're alright?" Harry threaded his fingers through Liam's hair. 

"I'm good, just been busy. I've been looking into being like a fireman or something. Not that I don't love the pack or anything, but I'll be saving lives instead of taking away. And that thought makes me happy." Liam breathed out. 

Harry smiled, his dimples popping out.  
"That makes me really happy Li," 

Liam smiled, patting Harry's cheek affectionately. 

"M'glad Haz." 

"Uncle Lou's here!" Louis announced, and Jaice ran over to him. Pulling Greyson out from behind Luke's legs. 

"C'mon Al, we go up to my room and play!" Jaice exclaimed, as the two boys bounded up to his room, slamming the door behind him. 

"Well then," Louis snorted, and he instantly starting fawning over the twins. 

"Aww, they're so cute. Lukey I want one," Louis declared, and Luke sputtered and tries to find words to from. 

"We'll talk about it," Luke chokes out finally. And Niall snorted. 

"And if by talk you mean you're going to go home and fuc-" 

"NIALL!" Came three shouting voices at him.

Niall simply huffed and crossed his arms.  
"What?" 

"Hey Grey, why don't you go and play with Jaice and Alex okay?" Liam ushered his son out of the room.

Liam sighed, rubbing his hands over Zayn's seven month pregnant stomach soothingly. 

"Harry control your woman," Luke chuckled. 

"I wasn't going to say anything bad," Niall mumbled, still crossing his arms and looking away. 

"Sure you weren't babe," Harry smiled, kissing his cheek. 

Liam and Zayn chuckled. 

When suddenly they heard a scream from upstairs, Harry instantly bounded up the stairs gun in hand. 

He kicked open the door, looking around to see what was going. 

"What?" He panted, and jesus he needed to go to the gym. 

"J-Jaice and Alex kissed!" Greyson screamed. 

Harry's eyes widened considerably. 

"Daddy says that what you do when you love someone!" Jaice yelled, and Harry wants to face palm. 

"Oh um," Harry starts to stammer out, and he bumped into Liam's chest. 

"Fix this?" Harry pleaded.

"Yeah, I got you." Liam whispered into his temple. Harry stepped out of the room. 

He went back downstairs, seeing Niall rocking the twins back and forth. 

"Everything okay Haz?" Louis asked in concern. 

"Um yeah, Liam's taking care of it." Harry runs a hand through his hair. 

"What happened?" Luke wrapped his arms around his husband. 

"Uh your son he- kissed Jaice and Greyson got freaked out," Harry shrugged. 

Louis bursts out laughing,  
"See I told you Ni that they would end up falling in love!"

Niall shushed him,  
"They're to young to even know what that even means Lou," 

"And my son can't date until he's like thirty," Harry sternly adds crossing his arms. 

"Uh-huh right." Louis rolls his eyes. 

Liam finally came back down, seeing all the eyes on him. 

"Well?" Harry asked. 

"Everything is all good, I simply said kissing is something you should do when you're older, and explained to Grey, that it was okay to y'know kiss uh other boys." Liam had a light pink blush coming up on his cheeks. 

Louis snorted,  
"God you're going to be awful when the time the talk comes." 

Liam blushed even harder,  
"Can we not talk about when they get older. I'm going to get emotional and shit." 

Harry covered his babies's ears.  
"No cursing around my children!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow this started off with a bang. I really hope you like this book!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh quick note Zia is now seven. And Jaice is five. The twins are three months.   
> It just makes things easier. And Harry's hair is like how how it was during 2k13 with the quiff like I love Hazza's hair but I'm making him cut it.  Xoxo

Babies shrieking and Zia screaming was not how Harry pictures waking up. But none the less he was up. 

"Alright, alright I'm up," Harry grumbled to himself, he looked over seeing Niall wasn't in the bed with him. 

He had been doing that a lot lately... and Harry really didn't know why. 

Harry sighed, ruffling his newly cut hair and getting up and out of bed.  

He went into the twins room, seeing Caspian and Cassian crying their eyes out. 

"Okay, Daddy's here." Harry picked up Cassian and bounced him lightly up and down, before quickly  changing his diaper and putting him back in his crib. 

Harry bopped his nose lightly, and making the baby giggle. 

"Now your brother," Harry smiled, going over to Caspian and getting him quickly changed. Then he went and saw what on Earth could have Zia screaming this early in the morning. 

"Z, baby girl what's wrong?" Harry knocked on her door before entering. It was a very strict rule that she had. Knock before entering. 

"Can't find my jumper! Bradley likes that jumper! And I can't find it!" She stressed, throwing her clothes all over the place. 

While Harry should've been more concerned about her present problem, one thing stuck in his head. 

"Who's Bradley?" Harry crossed his arms. 

"Just a boy," Zia mumbled. 

"And why does he like your jumper?" Harry asked. 

"Oh lay off Harry, let her wear what she wants to wear," Niall scoffed beside him. 

Harry whirled around,  
"Where were you this morning?" 

Niall's eyes didn't meet his,  
"Don't worry about it. I'm here now alright?" 

Niall's tone startled Harry, and he didn't know what he done to piss off his Omega. 

"I'll go start breakfast then," Harry mumbled, going around Niall and going to start their breakfast. 

Lately, for the past three months Niall's been really moody, and has been coming in late. Harry doesn't know what he's doing, and he's not sure if he wants to know. But ever since Niall has been disappearing, Harry has to do everything for his family. Not that he's complaining or anything, because he loves his family more than anything in this world, but he's still the head of The Corps and that was stressful enough. 

Harry sighed, he needed to talk to Niall. Like actually talk to him and see what's going on, and see what's his problem. And worse, the kids were starting to notice that their Mum isn't around as much. 

And that absolutely killed Harry. Some nights he'd hear Zia's soft sobs from her room and Harry's had to go and comfort her. Reassuring her that Mummy would be back in the morning, when some times he wouldn't even know the answer for sure. 

The Alpha started the eggs and toast, going to get the twins. He smiled seeing Caspian babbling to his twin. 

"Hi babies," Harry said softly and got them both out, holding them in his large palms. 

"Harry the freaking breakfast is burning! God that's so typical of you!" Niall yelled, 

"Let's hope you put Mummy into a better mood yeah." Harry whispered. 

Harry slowly walked downstairs, and seeing Niall cursing lowly under his breath. 

"Hi." Harry mumbled and stood in the doorway Niall mumbled something under his breath. 

"Just go put them down, and help me with this fucking mess." Niall grumbled. 

Harry simply sighed, putting them down in the living in the playpen and going to help his husband out. 

"Did Zia get everything sorted out?" Harry asked, cracking open an egg and watching it sizzle in the pan. 

"Yeah," Niall snapped and Harry decided to stop talking. 

The couple cooked the breakfast in silence only breaking it to ask where things were. Harry hated it. He hated this wall thing that was between him and Niall, and he just wanted to cuddle Niall, and kiss away all the problems that seemed to be looming over their heads. But he couldn't do that, seeing as Niall wouldn't talk to him longer than five seconds. 

Jaice and Zia came bounding down the stairs and nosily began chatting, like they usually do. Everything looked and felt perfect, but Harry knew better than that. And he felt like he was failing his own relationship. 

"I'll drive Z today," Harry got up, kissing the twins and kissed the top of Niall's head who recoiled at the touch. 

"Right, no touching, got it." Harry muttered under his breath. 

"Bye Mummy!" Zia kissed his cheek, and Niall gave a fake smile. 

"Bye baby." He got up and started clearing the dishes. 

Harry took Zia's hand and lead her out to the car. 

"Daddy?" Zia asked quietly. 

"Yes sweets?" Harry glanced up at her through the rear view mirror and saw her playing with her fingers. 

"M-mummy stills loves us right?" Zia whispered. 

Harry wanted to break down and sob.

"Course he does love," Harry assured her. 

"He never reads, or plays, or even talks to me." Zia mumbled.

Harry sighed deeply,  
"Love, you know he loves us. I promise you." 

"Okay daddy," She whispered out not sounding convinced at all. 

Harry was trying to convince himself of those words. 

"Do you want me to come in love?" Harry asked, now as he pulled up to her school. 

"It's okay, I'm a big girl now." Zia got out. 

"Give me a kiss!" Harry leaned down pecking her lips, and watched her run and start chatting with a friend. 

They had managed to pull Zia out of the school that she was in, and she was glad to go. They were glad to get her out there, they didn't want their children growing up in that type of environment. 

Harry drove home, seeing Niall curled up asleep on the couch with the twins on his chest. Harry smiled fondly, and snapped a picture. 

This— this is how it should be and not them fighting all the time over the stupidest little things. 

He kneeled next to Niall on the ground,   
"Babe. Baby wake up for a second." Harry said softly. 

Niall mumbled something, and looking down seeing Harry in front of him. 

"I have to goto work. You gonna be okay here?" Harry shifted his fingers through Niall's hair. 

"I'll be fine Harry," Niall rolled his eyes, trying to get away from Harry's fingers. 

Harry sighed, pulling his fingers out from Niall's hair.   
"Where's Jaice?" 

"Coloring," Niall closed his eyes, signaling that he didn't want to talk anymore. 

Harry walked upstairs, and saw that indeed Jaice was coloring. 

"Hi baby boy," Harry said sitting next to him on the bed. 

"Hi daddy." Jaice cuddled into Harry's chest, while he was coloring. 

"What're you making?" Harry glances around his shoulder. 

"Just something for Ally." Jaice mumbled, his eyes concentrating on the paper. 

"Looks beautiful, do you want to go over there? So you can have something to do when Daddy goes into work?" Harry gently ran his fingers through his sons curly hair. 

"Can I?" Jaice's eyes lit up. 

"Yeah, just let me call Uncle Lou," Harry pulled out his phone, dialing his number. 

"Hazza!" Louis cheerfully greeted him. 

"Hey Lou, um is it okay if Jaice comes over? Niall's busy with the twins, and I don't want him to get bored, or do something to hurt himself while I go into work." Harry explained. 

"Course! Alex hasn't stopped talking about Jaicy," Louis's voice held the laughter. 

Harry chuckled,  
"Right, we'll be right over." 

He hung up, and got Jaice ready. Jaice babbled the whole time while Harry was trying to tame his hair. 

"Jai, do you just want a beanie babe?" Harry asked exasperated with the hair. 

"Yes! Wanna be like Daddy!" Jaice squealed. 

"Grey or blue?" Harry asked a little choked up. But can you blame him? His son just told him he wanted to be like him. 

"Blue! Ally likes blue!" Jaice smiles widely. 

"Alright there," Harry chuckled, getting the beanie and taking his hand, walking downstairs. 

"Want to say goodbye to Mummy," Jaice whispered out. 

Harry let him go, seeing Jaice waddle across the room, and tapped Niall's cheek. 

"Mummy, mummy wake up," Jaice whispered out.

Niall tiredly opened his eyes seeing his son looking at him. 

The omega gave a small smile and freeing one of his arm to stoke Jaice's hair tenderly. 

"Hi baby boy. What's going on?" Niall asked softly. 

"I going to Alex's. Just wanted to say goodbye mama," Jaice explained softly. 

"I'll see you later baby boy yeah?" The blonde leaned over kissing his forehead. 

"Love you mama," Jaice waddled back over to Harry, and Harry picked him up. 

"I'll get Z when I'm done from work, and I'll see you tonight," Harry walked out of the room without saying 'I love you' to his mate. But somehow he figured that Niall wouldn't say it back. And Harry was hurt, so, so hurt that his own husband wouldn't tell him that he loved him back. 

"I go see Alex!" Jaice bounced around on Harry's hip. 

"Yes, yes you squirmy boy!" Harry laughed, saying hello to some of the Alphas walking around. 

They finally arrived the Hemmings household and Jaice had nearly  jumped out of Harry's arms by this point. 

Louis swung open the door,  
"Little one!" He greeted him with a smile. 

"LouLou!" Jaice screamed and Louis took him from Harry. 

"Go on, he's just in there." Louis set him down, and Jaice ran into the house screaming for Alex.  

"Thanks a million Lou," Harry sighed, ruffling his hair a bit. 

"Welcome Haz." Louis answered. 

Harry turned around and walked away, getting into his car and driving to work. 

Once he was there, he tried throwing himself into work, and forget about his home problems. Liam came found him, head buried into his paperwork. 

"Haz," Liam said gently.

"Liam! Mr. Ward isn't paying! Why isn't he paying? I mean, it's not like I his family depends on him and then I'll have to go and kill him! And I never thought about how we're affecting their families! Like what the hell-" Harry was cut off by Liam pulling him into his arms. 

"Shh Bug, shh breathe. Breathe for me yeah?" Liam instructed quietly. 

Harry took in a shuddering breath, breaking down in Liam's arms surprising the man. 

"Haz, bug what's wrong?" Liam whispered, Rubbing his back. 

"I think it's m-me!" Harry sobbed out.  

"What's you?" Liam wiped at his tears. 

"Me! I think I'm screwing up this marriage!" Harry couldn't even get the words out properly. 

"Oh Haz, tell me what's going on. And I'm sure you're not." Liam assured him. 

Harry calmed down enough to explain to Liam what exactly had been going on, and Liam looked extremely angry. 

"That little..." Liam cut himself off, shaking his head. He looked over at Harry who had his big green eyes on him. 

"Li?" Harry grasped at the tail of his shirt. 

"Listen to me. You need to talk to him. And find what's going on. You deserve that." Liam knew what was going on but he didn't have the heart to tell Harry. Not this time. Harry took a deep breath, and exhaled. 

"I just hope he doesn't leave me," Harry mumbled into the fabric of Liam's shirt. 

Liam hummed, not voicing his opinion, because he knew it'd probably be the other way around. 

"Thank you Li," Harry smiled tentatively at his best friend. 

"M'always here," Liam mumbled, rubbing his back in circles. 

***....***...***

Harry sighed, glad he was done for the day. After his conversation with Liam he realized how messed this situation actually was. 

He stopped by Zia's school to pick her up, and she greeted him by leaping up into his arm. 

"Hi baby," he smiled, holding her close. 

"Daddy!" She squealed. 

"Ready to go love?" He had  made sure that she had everything and strapped her in. 

"How was your day pumpkin?" Harry drove to Louis's. 

"Good! Bradley liked my jumper, and said it was pretty! Then he said I was pretty as well!" She blushed. 

"I'll have to meet this Bradley person soon. Maybe you can invite him over to play or something." Harry smiled. 

"Yes!" She bounced up and down in her seat. 

Harry laughed, and they talked about the rest of her day, until he got to Louis's. 

"Stay here, I'll be right back," 

Harry got out, and knocked on the Hemmings door. 

"Coming!" Louis shouts from somewhere inside the house. 

"Haz! I'll get Jaice for you." Louis smiled, and went to go get his son. 

Jaice came holding Alex's hand. Harry had to smile, because they were so adorable.

"Bye I'll see you morrow!" Jaice leaned in kissing Alex's cheek. 

Louis squealed, before covering his mouth, and pretended like he didn't see anything. 

"Bye Jaicy," Alex let go of his hand. 

Harry scooped him up, nuzzling his nose with his. Making Jaice squeal with laughter. 

"Bye Lou," 

"Bye Uncle LouLou!" Jaice waved and Louis laughed; waving back to him. 

Harry carried out to his car and strapped him in. 

"Daddy, I kiss Alex. Does that make him my boyfriend?" Jaice asked. 

"Um, I guess." Harry sighed in defeat. 

Zia squealed, holding onto Jaice's hand.   
"You and me have both boyfriends!" 

"You have boyfriend too?" Jaice widened his eyes. 

"Yes! Bradley!" The little girl said proudly. 

Harry merely grumbled under his breath. His kids shouldn't have boyfriends and yet somehow they do. 

He's failed as a father. 

"I tell Mama!" Jaice clapped his hands, and Harry smiled. Maybe they could cheer Niall up. 

Jaice ran into the house, looking for his mum. 

"Mummy?" He shouted, only to be greeted by silence. 

"Niall?" Harry called now worried himself. 

The twins and Niall were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only the second chapter and I love this story. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's heart broke. He literally didn't even know what to do.

"Where's mama?" Jaice whimpered.

"I-I don't know Jai." Harry gripped at his curls.

"Want mummy!" Jaice screamed, running around and trying to see if Niall was there.

"Jai, c'mere." Harry stopped him, gathering Zia and Jaice up into his arms.

"I promise mummy will come back, he always does doesn't he?" Harry said softly to his two eldest children.

"Yes," Zia wiped at her eyes.

"There now, I'm going to run you both a bath, and you guys can color okay?" Harry quickly and got them their coloring things, and set them down in front of them.

Harry grabbed his phone as he was starting the bath, and dialed his Omega's number. Niall, of course didn't pick up.

"Fucking damnit!" Harry cursed, gripping the sink between his knuckles, shaking slightly with sadness and anger. He was angry at Niall for taking their children away from him, without telling him why. Without telling him where he was even going.

"Why?" Harry whispered to himself, trying to grip everything that has happened.

"Why is this happening to me?" Harry rubbed a tired hand over his face, and fixed the bath.

He walks back into the living room, seeing Zia and Jaice coloring quietly, small sniffles emitted from them both.

"Who wants to go first?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'll go," Zia got up, and went into the bathroom.

"How ya doing little one?" Harry asked his five year old.

"I miss mummy and Cas and Casp," He answered, breaking Harry's heart.

"Me too. Don't you worry though, they'll be back before you know it. I promise," Harry kissed the top of his head, before going to call Niall again.

Niall didn't pick up.

"Niall, where are you? The kids are scared, I'm scared and I need you to answer me. I need to know that- that you're okay. Please. I love you." Harry ended the phone call.

"Daddy I'm done!" Zia shouted from the bathroom.

"Alright sweetie," Harry went and gave Jaice his bath, and the three of them curled up on the couch watching Princess and The Frog. He just doesn't understand why Niall left, he thinks that he's been a good husband, a good father. And Niall goes and puts him through all this bullshit.

Harry makes it to the end of the movie, unlike his children, and picks them both up and into Niall's and his room. He knew that they wanted to be as close as possible, and Harry wasn't objectifying in the slightest.

"Damnit Niall James Stylan." Harry said quietly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Daddy, daddy wake up." Jaice banged on his chest.

Harry groans lowly, before cracking open an eyeball.   
"What is it Jai?"

"Mummy's back!" Jaice screamed, and Harry now sat up, realizing that Zia was gone from the bed.

"Are you sure? Where's your sister?" Harry rubbed his eyes.

"With mummy! In kit-chen," He pronounced proudly.

"Big boy you are. Maybe you're ready for school," Harry grinned, and stood up, holding Jaice on his hip.

"No, no! Then I won't see Ally!" Jaice frantically shook his head.

"Woah, calm down babe. You could still see Alex, just after school," Harry explained.

"Okay," Jaice reluctantly agreed.

Harry walks into the kitchen, seeing Niall cooking at the stove, Caspian and Cassian babbling in their highchairs, and Zia helping him with whatever he asked.

"Mummy!" Jaice leaned over pecking his cheek.

Niall laughed, and turned around.

Harry was suddenly overcome with anger. How dare Niall come back in the morning, and act like everything was okay?

"Jaice and Zia go play. Mummy and daddy need to talk," Harry said softly, and Zia grabbed Jaice's hand pulling him into the living room. Harry crossed his arms looking at Niall.

"Where the actual hell were you last night?" Harry snapped.

"Somewhere," Niall shrugged.

And oh, Harry could feel his anger rising.

"What the actual hell Niall? I leave you alone with our kids, and you just decide to up and go?! Because you fucking felt like it?" Harry wanted to strangled Niall. Not really, but he was that pissed.

"You've done it before. Don't give me shit about it either," Niall clenched his fists.

"You're seriously holding that against me? I told you why I had did that, so that doesn't even matter!"

"It does! It does matter. You ran away, so why can't I?" Niall snarled out.

"I don't understand what you're running away from! Talk to me Niall, damnit! I'm your husband, and you're suppose to trust me."

"I don't want to do this right now," Niall turned away from him.

"Why won't you let me hold you? Or touch you? Why won't you say I love you back to me? What did I do?" Harry threw his hands up, feeling the hot press of tears behind his eyes.

"I'm not doing this." Was Niall's only reply.

"Fuck you Niall!" Harry yelled, storming out of the room, and stopped when he saw Zia holding onto Jaice tightly.

"Jaice," Harry whispered out waking over to him, and Jaice scooted back from him.

"N-no! To loud! D-daddy to loud." Jaice whimpered out.

"Jaice, I'm so sorry. Daddy's so sorry for scaring you," Harry's voice cracked, and Jaice just ran into the kitchen clinging to Niall's leg.

"Great, good job Harry." Niall snapped, trying to console his crying five year old.

Harry merely took the twins and rocked them back and forth on the couch.

"Daddy's sorry," Harry murmured, trying to hold on.

Trying to get a grip on something. How did they become this? Why had they become this?

Niall put Jaice down for a nap, and sighed coming back into the kitchen.

"What's happening between us Niall?" Harry helplessly looked at his mate and husband.

"I don't know. But for them, we need to act like everything is okay." Niall looked away.

"Where are you?" Harry asked, taking his fingers, and tried making himself feel like this was real. Like they were okay.

"I'm here," Niall answered quietly.

Harry took his hand back,  
"You're lying to me. Why can't you just tell me what's going on?"

Niall got up kissing the top of his head.   
"It's better unsaid love,"

"Are you cheating?" Harry warily asked.

"No," Niall's voice wavered.

Harry stood up,  
"Sleep on the couch tonight. I don't want to be around you right now."

"Screw you Harry!" Niall shouted.

"Right back at you babe!"  
Harry yelled, and stormed to his room slamming the door.

That night, Harry didn't sleep at all, he was simply going over everything in his head. Him and Niall, they weren't okay in the slightest, and Harry had no idea how to fix this.

He saw the first lights of dawn peek out through the clouds. He ruffled his hair, getting up and cracking his back. He got into the shower, letting the hot water pound on his back, and he felt arms slip around his waist.

"I'm sorry," Niall pecked at Harry's shoulder blades.

"I know," Harry turned around, brushing Niall's hair out of his face. He was simply beautiful, he really was. Harry leaned in, kissing him gently, and god he's missed this. He's missed this so much. They pulled away with a pop, Niall smiled tracing his swallows.

"I'll take Zia to school, and sign Jaice up for their pre-school." Niall offered, smiling a little bit.

"Alright I'll watch the twins today," Harry kissed his nose quickly, and started cleaning them both off.

Niall was the first one out, wrapping a towel around his waist, and going back into their room. Harry laid his head back against the shower wall, now all they had to do was pretend everything was okay. Harry had gotten pretty much gotten use to pretending things were okay with Niall, and he didn't know what else to do about it.

He couldn't do anything else about it. The alpha got out, shutting off the water and trudging back into their room, he pulled on some boxers and skinny jeans and a shirt.

He quickly texted Liam.

To: Lima Bean Sent: 7:45 AM

Going to watch the kids today. Anthony is in charge of the office.

Liam instantly texts back.

From: Lima Bean Received: 7:50 AM

Alright did you and Niall sort things out then?

To: Lima Bean Sent: 7:52 AM

Sort of ... we've come to a compromise of sorts.

From: Lima Bean Received: 7:54 AM

Is that good or bad?

To: Lima Bean Sent: 7:56 AM

I ... don't know honestly.

From: Lima Bean Received: 7:59 AM

Sorry Bug 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN Narry's hanging on. Sort of. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi

"I'm home!" Jaice screamed, running into the living room, making Harry He currently had the babies in the circle pen, watching them, as they babbled, and scooted around on their bellies.

"How was it?" Harry leaned down pecking his forehead, and saw Niall walking through the door.

 

"Good! Teacher asked me lots of q-qu,"He struggled with the word for a second.

"Questions babe." Harry said for him.

"Yes! Those and then he said I was really smart, so I going!" Jaice clapped his hands in delight.

"I filled out all the paperwork," Niall said quietly, standing by Harry's shoulder.

"Do I need to sign anything?" Harry asked, glancing at Niall.

"Nope, he said it was perfectly fine." Niall stood on his tippy toes kissing Harry's cheek gently.  
Harry smiled,

"So, I bought us something today,"

"Really? What?" Niall traced a pattern into Harry's arm.

"Have to wait till the whole family gets here but I think you'll like it." Harry gave Niall an Eskimo kiss.

"Wanna goto the park?" Niall glanced over at Jaice, seeing that he was playing with his younger brother.

"Sounds nice," Harry washed his hands, and went and got the twins putting them into their double pram and making sure that Niall had a hold of Jaice.

"Ready? Okay here we go," Harry ushered them out the door.

Niall quietly walked next to Harry, their arms barely brushing. Harry was listening to Jaice babble as they walk towards the park that was around the corner.

“Yay! We is here!” Jaice cheered, and let go of Niall’s hand in order to bound towards the little slide, and monkey bar set. Harry watched him go, smile on his face, and got out the twins.

“We can push them on the swings. alright?” Harry murmured to Niall, who nodded and got out Caspian, following his alpha over to the swings.

Harry gently sat him in, buckling him in. He stood in front of him pushing him softly, making Cassian giggle loudly.

“Silly boy,” Harry cooed, dimples deep in his cheek, and Niall was watching with a fond smile pushing Caspian as well.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Jaice yelled, running over to Harry, and Niall tried not to feel to hurt that his son preferred Harry over him, but he deserved it. He did, but Niall didn’t want think about that not now.

“What is it Jai?” Harry bent down, so he was his level.

“There’s a birdy over there! And it’s not moving daddy!” Jaice wailed, Harry glanced over in the direction where he was pointing.

“You can go, I’ve got this.” Niall placed a hand on his bicep squeezing a bit.

“Okay,” Harry said hesitantly, biting down on his lip.

“We’ll be here,” Niall smiled softly, and shooed Harry away.

The omega sighed, knowing why he didn’t want to leave him with the twins. He kept pushing his babies, and thought about what’s been happening in the recent weeks. He knows what he’s doing is wrong, so wrong but he didn’t want to stop.

“Mummy daddy made it all better!” Jaice informed him, coming back over.

“That’s good baby,” Niall stroked a hand through his hair.

Jaice looked a little taken back.  
“Mummy, y-you touched me! You don’t usually do that!”

Niall has to bite down on his lip hard, when Jaice said this. He literally has to stop himself from crying his eyes out.

“Mummy always loves you Jaicey, don’t you ever forget that alright?”

Jaice nodded his head seriously at that.  
“Ok mummy,”

Harry came back at this moment, and Niall was suddenly overcome with a rush of love towards his mate and he grabbed Harry’s shirt, bending him down and kissing him hard. He’s missed this actually, he missed having his husband’s lips on his lips own.

Harry pulls away looking a little surprised and concern.  
“Are you alright Ni?”

“I just love you so much Haz,” Niall mumbled into the fabric of his shirt.

“I love you too doll,” Harry grins, running a hand down his side.

“Let’s go home yeah? Want to cuddle,” Niall declared, looking at his family, and was upset Zia wasn’t here.

“Whatever you want my baby,” Harry grins, packing the twins back up in their prams, and pushing back down the road. Niall kissed his shoulder gently. Before swinging Jaice up into his arms.

“Mummy?” The little boy clasped his arms around his neck, cuddling into Niall.

“Yeah baby?” Niall brushed his hair out of his face, smiling down at him.

“Do you have another baby in your tummy?” Jaice poked his stomach, making Niall chuckle a bit.

“No, not right now baby. Not for a long time,” Niall glanced up at Harry when he said this.

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes smirking to himself. Yeah his dick was that good.

After they got home, Niall put on cartoons and went into the kitchen, starting lunch for them all. Harry came and wrapped his arms around him, and it feels like the beginning of when they first got together.

Good, and new.

“This okay?” Harry mumbled into his ear.

Niall nodded his head, slipping his fingers in between Harry’s giving him a light squeeze.

“We have a lot to talk about tonight,” Because he doesn’t want to keep this from Harry anymore. Harry’s his fucking husband, and Niall should really start acting like it.

“Okay, right now I just want to hold you. I haven’t done that in a bit.” Harry murmured, and God has Niall really been that bad?

“I love you Harry Stylan.” Niall turned his head a bit, so he could kiss him properly.

“I love you to the stars and beyond Niall James Stylan.” Harry mumbled into their kiss.

And yeah Niall’s definitely missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN AWWW LOOK AT NARRY FIGURING OUT THEIR SHIT LIKE ADULTS lord knows we teenagers can’t do that. Anyways, I’ve decided to talk about my fuckboy because I kinda weirdly stopped talking about him for some reason ? Like what the hell renai? So he’s this little fucker who thinks its all good to fucking FEEL ME UP DURING CLASS I was like oh fuck no! And then he apologizes ! Saying I’m so sorry i didn’t mean to ! Ha you thought!
> 
> QOTC: do you think Niall is actually sorry? Or do you think he just wants a perfect family again? 
> 
> ATQC: my personal opinion is that Niall just wants his perfect family, like because they’re the most well respected family, because Harry’s head Alpha y’know?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sighed, as he laid his oldest child to sleep. It had been a peaceful day, he wasn’t sure what had caused Niall’s mood to suddenly flip like that, but Harry wasn’t complaining. Not in the slightest but he was so worried, because what if that was Niall’s way of saying goodbye? Harry took a deep breath breath before entering their bedroom. 

He heard that Niall was in the shower, so Harry started striping and darted to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower making Niall let out a surprised squeak. 

“Scared me babe,” Niall laughed softly, placing a shaking on his chest. 

Harry chuckled, kissing him softly.   
“M’sorry,” 

Niall wrapped his arms around his neck, placing a hand on the back of Harry’s head, pulling him in so he could kiss him properly. Harry hummed, pressing Niall up against the shower wall, his wet hands placed beside Niall’s head. Niall gripped Harry tighter, hiking a leg up and around Harry’s waist. Harry growls, shoving his tongue into Niall’s mouth. Niall moans softly, pulling away so Harry could attack his neck with his teeth, marking him harshly. Niall let a pathetic whimper. 

“You smell different,” Harry pulled away from Niall, a frown on his face. 

Niall instantly started panicking, his heart racing. 

”Niall,” Harry snapped in a low voice. 

Niall sighed, untangling himself from Harry hold. 

“I’m cheating on you Harry.” Niall blurted out. 

The water poured over them as silence was deafening around them. Harry leaned himself against the opposite wall, eyes focused on Niall. 

“How long?” Harry’s voice shook in anger and hurt. 

“Ever since the twins were born,” Niall said softly. 

Harry closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose. 

“Do you love him?”

“Not in the way I love you.” Niall replied, because did he really love Bressie? In a way yes, but his heart would always belong to Harry. 

Harry scoffed, pushing himself off the wall and stepping out of the shower. 

“Wait Harry! Don’t you want to talk about this?” Niall scrambled after him.

Harry whirled around,   
“What the hell is there to talk about Niall? Obviously you fucking prefer him over your own goddamn family! So, don’t give me any bullshit excuses!” 

Niall flinched at how loud he was being at the moment.   
“You’re going to wake up the ki-”

“Do you even fucking care about them? You don’t give a fuck about me apparently. So tell me when you were fucking around with him were you even sorry?” Harry yelled. 

“I wasn’t at the time! He just made me feel so loved, like he understood me! And he was there for me when you weren’t !” Niall yelled. 

“Did I not make you feel loved? When did I not make you feel fucking loved ?” Harry seethed. 

“You just expected me to stay at home all day taking care of the kids, and I was fucking fed up with it!” Niall screamed. 

“Sorry, while I’m making sure you are all taken care of. Busting my ass all day long!” 

At that point it didn’t matter what was said, words were thrown, things were thrown, and then came the words that Harry hadn’t expected Niall to say. The one thing that had shattered him. 

“Get out. Get the fuck out now,” 

“Gladly,” 

Niall slammed the door behind him, Harry stood watching him, fists clenched, and he shed a few bitter tears. 

“D-daddy?” Zia whispered, Harry got up taking her into his arms. 

“Hi baby, are you okay?” Harry asked, stroking her neck. 

“Jaice is scared, Casp, and Cas are crying.” Zia sniffed. 

Harry sighed, kissing her cheek gently, and went get the twins. 

They were indeed screaming, Harry put Zia down so he could pick them both up. 

“Shh, Daddy’s here. I’ve you darlings, c’mon now.” Harry rocked them back and forth, and they calmed down slowly. 

“There we go, Daddy loves you so much, so, so much.” Harry murmured, pressing a kiss into their little heads. 

He laid them back down, making sure that they were comfortable, before going to find Jaice. He was curled in his bed hands placed over his ears. He was sobbing softly. 

“Oh baby,” Harry sighed, going over placing his hand on his back. 

Jaice screamed, yanking away form Harry’s touch. 

“Hey, hey, hey it’s just me, just me Jaicey,” Harry felt so broken seeing his son like this. 

“D-daddy?” Jaice choke out. 

“Just me Jaice,” Harry scooped his little body up, placing him on his lap. Jaice coughed, as his body stopped having a panic attack. 

“Just breathe for me okay, just little breaths okay?” Harry said softly, making sure that Jaice was actually breathing. 

“G-got scared, h-heard y-yelling.” Jaice chocked out. 

“I’m so sorry baby boy.” Harry rubbed his back. 

“W-where’s mummy?” Jaice pulled at Harry’s shirt. 

“Mummy’s not here right now.” Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“W-why? W-want mummy!” Jaice sobbed into Harry’s shirt. 

“He’ll come back soon. I promise.” Harry softly kissed his forehead. 

There was a knocking on his door, and Harry frowned getting up, walking downstairs. He opened the door seeing Liam standing there. 

“What’re you doing here Li?” Harry sighed. 

“I came to see you, I uhm heard about you and Niall’s fight.” Liam bit his lip. 

Harry opened the door a bit wider for him to step through. Liam instantly went to the kitchen making them a cup of tea. 

“Talk to me H.” Liam leaned against the counter as the water boiled. 

“He fucking cheated on me Liam. These past six months have been nothing but a lie.” Harry stared at the ground. 

“Did he say why?” Liam asked softly. 

“Because I wasn’t giving him enough attention, what the actual fuck?! I give him everything! Why is he doing this to me, us! And he wasn’t even sorry. What does he want from me Liam?” Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“I don’t know, I hate telling you, I hate the fact that I can’t fix this for you, Bug but right now the most important thing is your children.” Liam stroked his hair. 

“He said that he shouldn’t have m-married me. He said that I was a monster, and it was m-my fault that my p-parents got k-killed.”   
Harry closed his eyes those words still echoing around his brain.

“That’s sick, how can he just throw that at you?” Liam said angrily.

“I still love him, for whatever fucked up reason I do.” Harry looked up through wide green eyes. 

“You’re going to love him no matter what, that’s just what it is.” Liam sighed, pulling Harry into a hug. 

“He’s probably being fucked right this minute! I could fucking smell the other Alpha on him.” Harry whimpered into Liam’s strong arms. 

“Then show him!” Liam pulled him away from his body, staring into Harry’s eyes. 

“Show him what?” Harry asked confused. 

“Show him who he belongs to! Harry he’s your mate not some other dic- guy. So claim him again, Zayn and I will keep the kids if you do. But Harry’s he’s yours and not him!” Liam shook him slightly. 

Harry widened his eyes,   
“He’s mine,” 

Liam gave a smile,   
“Yes, now go and find your bloody husband! You’ll have the house to yourselves,” 

He shoved Harry a little bit, making him stumble towards the door. Harry grabbed his phone from upstairs, told his kids Uncle Liam and Uncle Zayn was going to watch them and was out the door. 

Niall was his fucking Omega, and Harry would be damned if he let him go without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaas another update! I'll see you guys in 2k16!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI happy 2k16 ! Hope this year is magical for you ! We all know what the plus sign means if you don’t, it means smut so if you’re not comfortable with that (you know you are, you dirty hoe) then just skip over it.

Harry drove like a man mad to find Niall, he had actually put on a tracking on Niall’s phone. After Niall had gotten kidnapped from him last time, and Harry knew exactly where he was. He parked outside the other Alpha house. He leaped out, kicking the door open, brandishing his gun. Harry could hear people talking, well mainly yelling. Harry ran up the steps, kicking the door open to the bedroom, and Niall sprung apart from the other Alpha, like he was on fire 

“H-Harry?” Niall stammered out. 

The other Alpha growled, and charged at him knocking Harry off his feet. And his gun out of his hand. Harry grunted, rolling over and punching him straight in the face, His head snapped to the side, and he let a yell, throwing Harry off of him. Harry crashed into the base of the bed, cracking his head against it. 

Harry groaned, feeling a fist come down on the side of his face. Niall was screaming, Harry kicked him off, making him stumble across the room. Harry got to his feet, standing in front of Niall protectively. 

The Alpha swiped the gun off the floor, but Harry wouldn’t move not in a million years. Niall wasn’t going to die. 

“Drop it.” Harry growled, his voice an octave deeper, blood going down the side of his head, and down his nose. 

“Get away from my Omega,” He growled out. 

“Not fucking likely,” Harry gave a humorless laugh. 

“Well then, I’ll just have to kill you. Niall babe look away.” He smirked. 

Harry went running at him at the word ‘babe’. He’d be damned if this man thought he had any claim towards Niall. 

He knocked him off his feet, punching him in the face, strangling him. 

“He’s fucking mine,” Harry hissed out, before he snapped his neck, making him go limp. 

“Harry? Oh my god are you okay?” Niall whimpered from behind Harry. 

Harry whirled around, his eyes a dark and dangerous green, he slowly got up, crossing the room over to Niall. Who stepped backwards because he didn’t know what Harry was actually going to do. Harry cupped his cheeks, stroking his thumbs lightly over them, before bending down and crashing his lips with Niall’s. 

Niall could taste the blood on his lips, and he clung to Harry. 

“Mine,” Harry kept whispering over his lips as they brushed against each others. 

“M’yours. Always going to be yours.” Niall answered. 

“Lets go home,” Harry didn’t spare the dead man’s body a second glance. 

“Okay,” Niall hugged Harry’s torso. 

Harry walked them silently out of the house Niall getting in the car, his head down in shame, hands in his lap. Harry didn’t look at him, as he drove them to their house. They parked in the garage Harry instantly getting out and walking into the house. He was incredibly pissed at Niall, and he didn’t really want to be around him at the moment. 

“Harry? Can we please talk about what just happened?” Niall asked timidly from behind him. 

“I reclaimed you, there’s nothing else to talk about. I killed your fuck buddy. End of story,” Niall winced at how harshly he was talking. 

“I-I know I was wrong but-” 

Harry gripped the sink, hunching over.   
“That’s the fucking problem Niall! There’s that but! If there’s a but involved then you’re not actually sorry! What do you want from me Niall? I gave you my everything, and you do this shit to me! Why would you fucking do this! Let’s just forget about me for second okay? What about our children? They don’t deserve this!” 

Niall squeezed his eyes shut,   
“Are you going to take them away from m-me?” 

“I fucking should! But I’m not going to, because I fucking love you!” Harry had blood dripping into the sink. 

“I love you to-” Niall got cut off. 

“Don’t. Yes I reclaimed you, but that doesn’t mean I’m not pissed at you. I can’t stand to be in the same room as you at the moment. But for the sake of our children, I’m willing to pretend.” Harry took a deep breath. 

“You want to pretend like everything is normal between us?” Niall choked out. 

“That’s what it’s going to take. It doesn’t matter what I want.” Harry said softly. 

“Harry-” Niall reached out to touch his shoulder blade, Harry instantly jerked away from his hand. 

“Don’t, the kids are at Liam’s and Zayn’s right now, so they’ll stay there for a bit, until my face heals up. Don’t want them to get worried,” Harry finally turned around seeing Niall’s broken face. 

“I’m going shower,” Harry muttered, brushing past Niall. 

Niall wanted so badly to call his husband back, and apologize but he couldn’t. And he knew he couldn’t, he he knew that he was killing Harry right now. He was killing himself right now, but he had nobody to blame but himself. He really had nobody else to put this on. 

He climbed into bed that night, curling into himself and facing his back towards Harry. Niall’s never felt more lonelier when he was in the bed with Harry. He wanted to curl into Harry’s chest, but he couldn’t not when Harry wouldn’t even come near him.

“H-Harry?” Niall whispered out. 

“What?” Harry snapped. 

“I-I do love you, and I w-want to talk about this.” Niall stuttered out. 

There was a beat of silence, before Harry huffed out. 

“Well, we don’t always get what we want. I wanted a faithful husband, but look where it got me. God, I’m going to sleep somewhere else.” Harry rolled out of bed, grabbed his pillow he stomped out of the room. 

Niall sobbed into his pillow, because he had done this. He had hurt his husband, his mate, with his own selflessness. 

Harry laid on the couch, listening to Niall cry from upstairs. What had happened to them? 

 

Over the next few months, Niall and Harry both did their best to pretend to their children that they were alright. Jaice bought it, cuddling to Niall happily on the couch, chattering away about his day at the Payne’s. Zia wasn’t convinced at all, clinging to Harry every time he came home form work. They avoided each other if they could help it, and didn’t speak about what has happening between them. Louis and Liam were exasperated with the pair of them, just wanting them to actually talk to each other. But Niall and Harry wouldn’t listen to them. 

It wasn’t until Louis had quite literally slapped the sense into Niall, that Niall cracked. 

He came stumbling into Harry’s work place, crashing into his office. Harry looked up from the mound over paper work. 

Niall ran over to his side, throwing himself on Harry’s lap, and broke down. 

“Are you okay?” Harry ran a gentle hand down his spine. 

“H-Harry,” Niall sobbed into his shoulder. 

“Did someone do something to you?” Harry asked into his ear. 

“I-I’m so sorry. I-I don’t k-know wh-what I was thinking. I-I wasn’t thinking and I-I miss you! I miss us! I miss you holding me like- like you actually l-love me! I-I miss us and- and I know you probably hate me-”

“Stop,” Harry gripped his hips, Niall instantly shut up, sniffles coming from him.

“Niall James Stylan, what makes you think I don’t miss all those things too? I love you for Christ’s sake or I would have given you to your father all those years ago. I’m willing try if you are. Listen to me,” Harry placed his finger underneath his chin, making Niall look up and into the green eyes that he loved so much. 

“I could never, ever hate you. Ever alright?” Harry kissed him gently, Niall savored the feeling. Harry suddenly stood up, causing Niall to wrap his legs around him. 

Harry gripped his bum, making Niall let out a strangled moan, and Harry laid him gently down on the ground, straddling his hips and hovering above him. 

Niall got Harry out of his shirt, his hands resting on his chest, stroking his thumbs over Harry’s nipples, and leaning up to bite down on them. Harry groaned, grinding his hips into Niall’s, making Niall arch his back up into his hand which was palming through his pants. 

“Who’s watching the kids?” Harry panted out. 

“Louis, now shut up and make love to me.” Niall grunted out. 

Harry ripped Niall’s shirt off of him, biting and sucking down his torso. Niall tangled a hand into Harry’s hair, groaning loudly. 

Harry got his pants off, and instantly took Niall into his mouth. 

“Oh, oh babe.” Niall whimpered, feeling himself hit the back of Harry’s throat. Harry pushed his hips up, and Niall got what Harry wanted him to do. He lifted his hips and started thrusting them into Harry’s mouth. The Alpha let out a moan, bobbing his head, he loved being face fucked by Niall.

“Oh you feel so good around me, but I want your knot. Can I have it yeah? Want it inside me, filling me up please.” Niall pleaded.

Harry pulled off of Niall, his dick straining against his pants. Harry wiggled out of them, being distracted by Niall’s tongue in his mouth. 

“Condom,” Niall panted out, Harry hopped up searching his desk, until he found what he was searching for. 

He quickly got back to Niall who was jerking himself off, and Harry swatted his hands away. 

“My job,” Harry growled out, and Niall put his arms above his head. 

He quickly grabbed the lube, and rolled on the condom. Slicking himself up, he grabbed onto Niall’s wrists not hard enough to hurt, but enough to keep him in place like he wanted him, and thrusted in. 

“Fuck Harry,” Niall whined, snapping his hips up. 

Harry pinned down his hips, and starting rocking into Niall’s ass. 

“Ah, ah shit babe.” Niall wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. He grunted from above Niall, letting go of one Niall’s wrists so he could raise Niall’s hips with his hand. 

“H-Harry, oh my god.” Niall’s head fell backwards, moans streaming out of his mouth. Harry recreated the bond mark from when they first mated. 

“I love you so much.” Harry said into his neck. 

“Oh, I-I’m about to- fuck, cum.” Niall warned breathlessly. 

“Let it go beautiful.” Harry whispered into his neck. 

Niall came with a whine, his body slumping onto the floor. 

Harry laid down on top of him.   
“I love you so very much so,” 

“I love you Harry Edward to the stars and beyond.” Niall stroked the back of his hair gently. 

Harry smiled because he definitely had his husband back, and he was planning on keeping it that way. 

 

“So you two knobheads are back to being proper husbands then?” Louis smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes Boo, now shut up.” Niall laughed pushing at his shoulder a bit. 

“Just don’t ever do this again Niall James. Do you hear me?” Louis said sternly. 

“Yes Louis.” Niall said softly. 

“Good, because I’ll hit you harder next time,” Louis threatened lightly. 

“I know, and I don’t want it to happen ever again. I honesty don’t know what I was even thinking, and I don’t know why Harry took me back, the way he did. He’s to good for me,” Niall shook his head. 

“It’s because he’s arse over tits for you. That man loves you more than anything in the world, and don’t you ever forget or doubt that.” Louis pressed a kiss into Niall’s fake blonde hair. 

“Thanks Louis,” Niall hugged him tightly. 

“That’s what best friends are for.” Louis laughed softly. 

It was silent for a minute before, 

“Niall, I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM GREAT ENDING HUH? NARRY’S BACK TOGETHER, FOR GOOD THIS TIME I Swear, and Louis’s pregnant. Another Hemmings baby! And the Jaice chapters are gonna start, and I just warning you, they aren’t pretty at all. 
> 
> QOTC: Are you excited that Narry’s husbands again?
> 
> ATTC: I am, i was tired of writing all this dang secretly,


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys im incredibly sorry. I had this posted on wattpad and i forgot to put it on here

Niall kind of just stared at Louis, not understanding what he had just said to him.

"Niall? Hello?" Louis waved his hand in front of Niall's face, uncertainly. 

"You're- you're what?" Niall stammered out. 

"I'm pregnant," Louis gave uneasy smile. 

"Oh my god!" Niall threw his arms around his best friend. 

"You're happy then?" Louis asked a bit breathlessly. 

"So happy for ya Boo," Niall pressed a kissed into his hair. 

"I'm three months, so I should find out what they are soon," Louis smiled his eyes twinkling with happiness. 

"How many do you think you'll have?" Niall asked, pulling away from his best friend. 

Louis gave a shrug, 

"I dunno, maybe four or five. We'll just have to see."

"Hey is Alex going to school with Jaice?" Niall asked. 

"Where are you sending him?" Louis frowned. 

"Uh. The preschool," Niall couldn't remember the name, Louis rolled his eyes sarcastically. 

"Well done Niall James. The preschool," He chortled. 

Niall slapped at his shoulder,

"Hey! It's a good school, just can't remember the name is all." 

"But if its Sunshine Academy then yes," Louis played with his fingers. 

"You okay?" Niall nudged at his shoulder. 

"I just- he's growing up so fast. Literally one minute ago he was crawling and now, he's going to school, like what the hell, stop growing and let me hold you forever!" Louis gave a watery laugh. 

"I feel the same way. Caspian stood up by himself yesterday, and then Harry started crying scaring the shit out of him, but still. They're like properly growing up." Niall sighed smiling a bit. 

"We did good, Nially." Louis slung an arm around his shoulder. 

"Don't ever call me Nially." Niall scowled pushing Louis's arm off of him. 

"Just let me love you!" Louis threw himself on Niall's lap. 

"Louis! Holy hell you're like ten thousand pounds," Niall groaned. 

Louis gasped,

"It's just water weight." 

"Yeah, now get the fuc-" 

"Niall!" Harry shouted from the kitchen. 

He forgot Harry was here, and blushed. 

"But he's crushing me!" Niall whined, and wow he sounded a lot like Jaice. 

"You pair are ridiculous," Harry sighed, stepping into the living room, drying his hands off. 

Niall managed to push Louis off of him, and scrambled up to wrap his arms around his torso. 

"But you love me right?" Niall pressed a kiss to the base of Harry's neck. 

"Very much so," Harry turned nuzzling his nose with Niall's. 

"Stop! You can't be cute when Luke's not here!" Louis threw a shoe at them. 

Niall groaned, rubbing his back, 

"When is Luke getting back?" 

"Sometime next week." Louis groaned, flopping down on the couch. 

"You should go call him, make sure he's okay." Harry wrapped his arms around Niall's waist from behind him. 

"You're just saying that so you can shag," Louis narrowed his eyes at them.

"You caught me," Harry rolled his eyes. 

"But I should call him," Louis decided, getting off the couch and leaving so he could call his husband. 

"I love you," Niall said softly to Harry. 

"Very much so Niall James." Harry pecked his lips, before letting him go, and going back into the kitchen. 

Niall followed him, hopping up on the counter, and it was quiet as Harry washed the dishes. Jaice was playing with Alex and Greyson at the Payne's. The twins were sleeping, and Zia was at school. 

"When's Jaice going to preschool again?" Niall broke the silence between them. 

"Uh this Thursday." He glanced at their calender. 

"Oh my god, that's to soon. Can't he go like never?" Niall whined into Harry's shoulder. 

Harry chuckled, rubbing Niall's back some. 

"Hey it'll be okay. It had to happen sooner or later yeah?" 

"I'm voting for later if that's okay." Niall mumbled into Harry's neck. 

Harry laughed, pressing a kiss into his forehead. 

"Believe me, me too love." 

Niall gave a watery laugh, pressing his palms to Harry's back. 

"How long has it been since you've been in heat?" Harry pulled back, his eyes wide. 

Niall's widened too. 

"Holy fuck, we need to call a doctor," 

Harry was already pulling out his phone, while Niall tugged at his hair. How could he have gone this long without a heat? Without his Alpha's knot? How did he not notice this? 

He could see Harry talking furiously on the phone, but Niall couldn't understand what he was saying. 

"Okay thank you." Harry ended the call, stepping in front of Niall. 

"They want us to come in," Harry placed his large hands on Niall's cheek, rubbing over them with his thumb. 

"I can't ― this is ―holy fuck Harry, what's wrong with me?" Niall started shaking. 

"Hey, hey, hey listen to me baby, we're going to go to the doctor tomorrow and have them sort this all out m'kay? There's nothing wrong with you, I promise." Harry kissed the tip of his nose, before gently rubbing it with his. 

"Thank you, making me feel better." Niall blushed. 

Harry beamed, 

"It's what I'm here for babe." 

They cuddled for the rest of the day until Niall went and picked up Zia from school. 

"Mummy!" She squealed, hopping up into his arms. Niall laughed, holding her close. 

"Hi you! Ready to go love?" He sat her down, and took her hand. 

"Bradley and me are married." She babbled on the way home, and Niall listened with a fond smile, he had missed this, his time with his only daughter. 

"So then I told Bradley that we were gonna be married forever, and he said I was his princess." She stated proudly as they pulled into the garage. 

"Well, he seems like a regular Prince Charming, he does." Niall pecked her forehead, letting her dash into the house. 

He got out, walking in to see Harry bouncing one of the twins up and down gently, weaving him around the kitchen.

"Zia did you have a good day?" Harry said over Cassian's little head. 

"I think so, she's married to some kid named Bradley." Niall huffed out a laugh. 

"Ye-es! I love Bradley very much!" She squealed before running up to her room. 

"I still need to meet this kid," Harry muttered, looking disgruntled. 

Niall rolled his eyes, 

"They're not going to elope Haz." 

"They could! I've seen it happen Ni! One minute they're your kids, and then, bam! They're married and you're their kid's grandpa!" Harry said some what hysterically. Niall just stared at his husband, he carefully plucked Cassian from Harry. 

"I think you need some air." Niall said slowly, stepping around him gingerly. 

He carried Cassian into their living room, seeing Caspian chewing happily on a rubber toy. 

They should be teething soon, and Niall did not look forward to that because that would mean they would chew on anything and everything. And they would be very fussy. Niall kissed his baby's head once. 

"Don't grow up please. Stay little." He whispered. 

Cassian babbled waving his tiny arms in the air, making Niall smile down at him. 

Harry walked back into the room, sitting down next to Niall, laying his head down on Niall's shoulder.

"You okay now?" Niall asked his husband.

"I'm okay yeah," Harry murmured. 

Niall kissed his forehead, before turning back to his baby. 

"Silly boy," Niall laughed, letting Cassian grasped onto his finger tightly. 

"I'm going to go get Jaice," Harry stretched, kissing Niall before going out the door. 

Niall sat Cassian down, humming underneath his breath softly as he clicked around his phone for birthdays presents. It was Harry's birthday coming up, whether Harry liked the fact that he was getting old or not. He had a few things in mind, but nothing was certain. 

"I'm not talking to him ever again!" Jaice screamed from the hallway. 

Niall hurried into the hallway, trying to figure out what had his son so upset like this. 

"What's going on?" Niall knelt down to his level, brushing a hand down his cheek. 

"Alex and me is not friends no more!" Jaice stomped his foot angrily. 

Niall furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at Harry who looked like he was just as lost. 

"Can you tell me why?" Niall softly said. 

"Because he said don't want to be married anymore!" Jaice's chin wobbled dangerously. 

"And why doesn't he want to be married anymore baby?" Niall knew that there was more to the story. 

Jaice flushed, 

"I threw his favorite toy in the backyard."

Harry let out a snort, and Niall shot a glare at him. 

"Why did you throw his toy Jai?" Niall continued. 

"Because he likes it better than me." Jaice whined. 

"Bub, you know it's not nice to throw other people's things, you're going to go over there and get it for him okay?" Niall reprimanded him lightly. 

"Yes Mama," Jaice answered softly, hanging his head. 

"C'mon Jai, let's go get his toy yeah?" Harry took his hand, leading back out the door. 

Niall shook his head, he was sure that he hadn't ever been as stubborn as Jaice as a child. But Harry insists that he gets it from Niall. But what did Harry know? 

"Fuck Harry." Niall muttered. 

"Mummy bad word! Dollar now!" 

Dammit, he's going to go broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN hihihi, school has been kicking my ass, so that's why this is so late. The story is about to get more interesting I swear. And i feel like this was really short ? I dunno maybe it's just me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama drama drama haha don't kill me

Niall woke up with no Harry in the bed. 

"What the hell?" Niall huffed out, before tossing the covers back, and getting out of bed. 

He didn't like being alone, or better without Harry, Niall rubbed his eyes, trudging into their bathroom, and quickly taking a shower. He pulled on some sweats, and then went to fix breakfast for his children. 

He didn't like being alone, or better without Harry, Niall rubbed his eyes, trudging into their bathroom, and quickly taking a shower. He pulled on some sweats, and then went to fix breakfast for his children. Cassian was babbling softly, sucking on his thumb. Niall gently pulled it from his little mouth, he didn't want his son to get into that habit. He blew softly into his stomach, making him squeal with laughter. 

"Hey babe, have you seen my phone?" Harry shouted from upstairs. 

Niall frowned,  
"No! Is Jaice at school?" He shouted back, while feeding his sons,

"Yeah! Liam took him, and I can't find my goddam-" Harry cut himself off with a triumph shout. 

Niall rolled his eyes, and turned back to his sons. Harry came stumbling downstairs, almost breaking his neck over a toy in the living room. Harry cursed under his breath, sweeping it with his foot out of the way. 

"You okay babe? Heard you mumbling under your breath," Niall sounded way to amused to Harry.

"Shut up Neil," Harry playfully shoved his shoulder. 

Niall rolled his eyes, before leaning over and pecking his cheek, brushing his tan thumb over his cheek.

Harry leaned into his touch for a second, and reopened his eyes. 

"Bye babies." He kissed all his family goodbye, and went on his way. 

Harry swirled around in his chair, humming quietly under his breath as he awaited for one of his people to report to him. 

They had been uncover for a crew that had been robbing Harry's supplies and Harry was not okay with that. 

There was a timid knock on his door, Harry ran a hand through his now short hair, and called the person in. 

They enter the room trembling a bit, when Harry finally saw them his eyes nearly budged out of his head, because this was not the person who he thought it was. This was a kid, maybe eighteen if that. 

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. 

The guy was trembling at the sight of Harry, because he's heard all kinds of things about the man sitting in front of him. 

"I-I'm C-Connor, the undercover person that they sent f-for the other crew." The boys stammered. 

Harry wanted to scream, because he specifically told fucking Thomas nobody under nineteen and look what that fucker did, Harry pinched the the bridge of his nose, and breathed deeply through his nose, he was going to deal with Thomas after this, but he had to hear the information first.

"And what did you learn?" Harry said softly and dangerously. 

"T-that they do monthly r-raids, and- and there's one happening tonight." Connor stammered through his sentences. 

Harry gave a terse nod and dismissed him from the room. Once he was gone, Harry punched the intercom and growled, 

"Get me Thomas's ass in here now."

 

After he had dealt with Thomas, and he was cold and dead on the ground. Harry called his Omega. 

"Hey 'Arry my darling," Niall's accent sounded so much thicker trhough the phone. 

"Hi baby, listen uhm you know how I told you people started stealing from me yeah? Well, apparently one is going to happen tonight, so I'll be home late tonight. You going to be okay, or do you need me to send someone?" Harry bit his lip as he looked out at the skyline of London, of his office. 

"Uhm, I'll see if Lou is free tonight. Harry, darling just... just be careful yeah, I love you so much," Niall said softly. 

Harry closed his eyes, before reopening them,  
"M'always gonna come back to you, I promise you princess. Tell the kids I love them yeah?" 

Niall promised he would, and got off the phone with a smacking noise. Harry smiled, and called in The Corps into the office. 

"Raid tonight, stick with your mate. Do not hesitate to kill anyone who is not from The Corps. They stole from us, and they are about to get thier shit re-payed." Harry looked around the room with hard eyes. They all nodded under their head Alpha. 

Harry didn't want to call Liam, because if something was to happen to him, Harry would never forgive himself. They have done raids together, but that was before Greyson entered the picture for his best friend, and Harry knew Zayn needed Liam to come home to them. So, he wasn't risking that. And Luke, Harry made him come, so he could just basically see what the job in action is like. 

That night, he gathered the Corps and lead them around the building, silently waiting for The Crew, not a very creative name in Harry's opinion, but they were waiting for them to show up. 

They did about five minutes later, Harry held up his hand for them to wait, and then flicked his wrist. Letting the first round of gunshots go. It was silent, and deadly. They didn't know what was happening. The opposite pack, scrambled around in disorientation, trying to figure out what was even going on. Harry was merciless and ruthless though. He flicked his wrist twice, signaling the Snipers, from the building to rain death down on them as well. 

The pack finally gave up, and fled, making Harry's own pack tense, Harry halted them. There was no point of chasing them in the middle of the night, into places where they wouldn't be familiar with. 

No, they would wait for them to try and show up, and Harry would not be as nice. 

"Good work, you're dismissed and see you all tomorrow." Harry nodded his head, and they scattered going back to their own homes. 

Harry sighed, rubbing his arm, it had been bothering him for awhile now. His old gunshot wound, but he wasn't going to tell Niall, because Niall would probably worry out of his mind. 

He was walking home when he suddenly doubled over, coughing so hard, he could see spots. He felt a warm hand on his back, Harry blinked up and saw Liam there with a heavy look of concern on his face. 

"You okay Hazzy?" Liam whispered. 

Harry wheezed a bit, nodding his head. 

"F-fine, just p-please don't t-tell Niall. H-he'll loose his m-mind." Harry gave a thin chuckle. 

Liam frowned, but helped him to his house anyways.  
"G'dnight Haz. And... Thank you, for- for not um making me g-" 

 

Harry cut Liam off with a hug. 

"I know," He whispered in the crook of Liam's neck. 

Liam rubbed a palm up his back.  
"Tell me if it gets any worse. Don't want it to be like the last time." 

Harry frowned,  
"You promised you wouldn't bring that up Li," 

Liam bit his lip.  
"Well, if its like the last time-" 

"It isn't Liam." Harry pushed him away some. 

 

Liam looked slightly hurt,  
"I'm just looking out for you H-" 

"Well don't, I'm fucking fine Liam." Harry growled. 

Liam shook his head quietly, and turned and walked away without another word. Harry just realized that he had just really hurt Liam's feelings. 

Harry let himself into his house without another sound. 

The house was actually quiet for once. Harry sighed as he tromped into the kitchen as quietly as possible, and made himself a cup of tea. 

Arms wrapped around his waist, and a pair of met his. 

"Hi Harry Edward." Niall whispered, cuddling into his back.

Harry turned around, so he could cuddled him into his chest. Niall welcomed the warmth and snuggled there.

"Hi baby," Harry murmured into his neck. 

Their peace with each other was soon broken by a loud obnoxious knock on their door. Niall jumped and Harry narrowed his eyes, going to the door and opening it. He saw a young man about his age standing there. 

"May I fucking help you?" Harry asked his eyebrow raised. 

"I'm Dylan O'Brien and I'm your younger brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN HI-LO! I PROMISED AN UPDATE AND YOU GOT IT! O sorry for ignoring all my other stories this week, but I really, really love this series so much, so I'll try and get the other stories updated! Uhm so what did you think bout Harry and Liam's fight? Well more like Harry being a prick when Liam just wanted to help him :(
> 
> And THEN THAT CLIFFHANGER OOOH BABY. 
> 
> I have sooo much planned you don't even know. But yea 
> 
> Comment ! Cos I miss you!
> 
> I'm literally so sorry this is so short but its just a filler if you can't tell! Xx


	9. Chapter 9

Harry stood there like an idiot. He could hear Niall saying something beside him, but he couldn’t focus on anything but the man standing in front of him. There was no absolute way that this, this man could be his brother. His mum wouldn’t do that to his dad... Would she? 

Next thing Harry knew the man was let inside their house, and was sitting at their table drinking tea, like he had been there for years. 

“I know you don’t believe me, but it’s taken me so long to actually track you down Harry-” Dylan was interrupted by Harry. 

“It’s Mr. Stylan to you.” He said sharply. 

Dylan sucked in a deep breath, hurting flashing across his face briefly.  
“Mr-Mr. Stylan, but you’re a very hard man to be found, and I finally found you.” 

Harry narrowed his eyes,  
“Why are you looking for me exactly?” 

Niall swatted at his arm for being rude, but Harry didn’t care at the moment about his manners. 

“B-because we’re brothers, well more like half-brothers, but still! We are.” He said rapidly. 

“And why would I believe you?” Harry snarled. 

“Because your mum cheated on your dad and had me.” Dylan said plainly. 

Harry couldn’t stop himself as he swung at his face in rage, making him topple out of his chair. 

“Harry!” Niall shrieked, dropping down and gingerly touching his nose.  
“It’s- it’s alright, I probably could’ve said that a bit nicer.” Dylan gasped out, his voice nasally. 

“You are implying that my mum was a cheater! I had every right to fucking hit you!” Harry hissed out, clenching his fists as he saw Niall help him up.

“She was- she was a cheater Mr. Stylan. I was a bastard child, not even suppose to happen. Look if you calm down, I’ll explain everything.” Niall thrusted an ice pack at him, and lead him over to the couch. Harry sat as far away from him as he could, which meant across the room, and crossed his arms, staring him down. 

Dylan cleared his throat uncomfortably, tangling his fingers together.  
“When dad was away on business, he- he met your mum Harry. At first, from what he told me they were nothing more but colleagues, people who didn’t talk all that much unless it was about their business,” Dylan took a deep breath, and continued. 

“One night they got drunk, and well you can guess what happened after that.Anne was so ashamed that he had cheated that she sent my dad as far away from them as possible, and my dad raised me. When he heard about Anne being killed, he went into depression, and ended up killing himself. I-I had nothing but the streets, and wit. I managed for a couple of years, but then I started hearing whispers about you Ha- Mr. Stylan, how you had taken over your dad’s empire, and were so dangerous. I tried getting a ticket over to the UK so many times, but never had a enough money, but I managed to do it.” Dylan let out the breath he was holding through the whole story. 

“Why did you want to meet me so badly?” Harry kept his eyes trained on him. 

“B-because you’re the only family I have Mr-Mr. Stylan. I can’t go back to America because it’s- it’s a one way ticket you see.” Dylan stammered, picking at his sleeves. 

“Really planned this out didn’t you?” Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Babe, why don’t you talk to him in the morning? It’s late and we’re all tired.” Niall intervened. 

“Alright, fine. Where are you staying?” Harry directed towards Dylan. 

“A hotel uptown, so I won’t bother you guys and drop in unannounced again.” Dylan gave a small smile, got to his feet, and let himself out. 

Niall rounded on his husband,  
“Did you have to hit him Harry? Seriously?” 

 

Harry nervously knocked on Liam’s door, hoping he would answer him. Liam hadn’t ever been to mad at Harry, but Harry knew that his best friend was pissed after they had last talked. 

Liam swung open the door, frowning when he saw it was Harry. 

“H-hi,” Harry bit at his lip, picking at his lace shirt.

Liam crossed his arms,  
“Hello Harold,” 

And shit, he knew Liam was pissed at him when he called him Harold, which he so rarely does.

“Liam, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to yell at you, you were just trying to help and I screamed at you, and Liam say something.” Harry pleaded. 

Liam’s frown was replaced with a grin, and he pulled Harry into his arms, and gave him a tight squeeze. 

“I’m always going to look out for you Bear, whether you like it or not.” Liam said, before letting him go. 

“I know,” Harry smiled.

“Where’s the kids at this early?” Liam asked, looking around and noticing that they weren’t with him. 

“I’m kinda meeting up with someone.” Harry groaned, because he would much rather use his day with his kids, than with someone who claimed to be his family. 

“Who?” Liam furrowed his eyebrows together. 

“My- this guy who claims to be my half-brother or some shit, which I don’t believe at all, and Li? Liam, hello?” Harry snapped his fingers in front of his face, trying to get him back to the present. 

“He said he wouldn’t come,” Liam whispered to himself.

“What? I don’t know what kind kinky shit you and Zayn get up to, but-” Harry was instantly cut off by Liam.

“No! Not like that you stupid! Let’s just go meet up with him yeah?” Liam turned back into the house to tell his family that he was leaving and went out the door, 

They walked in silence until they got to the cafe, and saw Dylan there playing with his straw and glancing around nervously. 

Liam held open the door, making their way towards the anxious man. 

He jumped when he saw Liam though.  
“Y-you!” He held up a shaking finger at Liam, and Liam let out a low growl. 

“I thought I told you to stay away O’Brien?” Liam snapped. 

Harry looked in between them, the pieces slowly coming together in his brain. 

“You- you knew?” Harry whispered out in betrayal. Liam had guilt splashed all over his face as he turned toward Harry. 

“Harry I-” Liam started to say but he couldn’t finish. 

“You knew my mum cheated and had a son, and you never bothered to fucking tell me?” Harry shouted, standing up, making the chair fall to the chair with a bang. The conversations stopped, and people turned to look at them. 

“Harry please-” Liam jumped up now. 

“Fuck you both,” Harry spat out, and threw money down on the table and fled the shop. 

How could Liam not tell him about his mum cheating? How could he keep that big of a secret from him? They were suppose to be best friends! 

“Hey baby I-” Niall was cut off by Harry crashing into his arms, and sobbing into his neck. 

“Angel what happened?” NIall stroked a hand through his hair.

“T-they fucking lied to me N-Niall, ab-about everything.” Harry sobbed. 

Niall kept stroking his curly hair, shushing him quietly. 

"Angel, talk to me. What happened?" 

Harry kept his face tucked in Niall's smooth neck.  
"We got there, and Dylan started pointing at Liam, and- and Liam fucking knew him! He lied to me all by not even telling me I had a-a half-brother, and how- hpw could he keep something like this from me NiNi? My mum cheated, and Liam didn't even fucking tell me!" 

Harry couldn't say anything after that, just stayed buried underneath the hold of Niall'swarm strong arms. 

"Hey, wanna get Zia from school? It might help clear your head," Niall brushed his hair out of his face, and Harry pushed up his glasses. 

"Love you with these so much Ni. Amd yeah I'll get her." Harry gave him a kiss, and the other babies a kiss and was off. 

Niall was right. When he picked up his daighter, he didn't have to think about anything else except her, and Harry laughed at all the silly things that she told him. And how her marriage with Bradley was doing good. Harry rolled his eyes a bit at that, but just let her be 

He got home, seeing Niall juggling the twins and hurriedly took Caspian into his arms, kissing his nose repeatedly. Making the mini Niall, shriek and gurgle laughter. 

Jaice pulled on his pant leg impatiently,  
"Daddeh, forget about m." 

Harry sat Caspian down in his play pen, amd scooped Jaice up, and cuddling him into the couch. 

"No, I just save the best for last, Jai." Harry kissed his nose gently, and yeah he was extremely bretrayed by Liam at the moment, but Harry figured as long as he has hus family, he'll be perfectly fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATSUP MY HOES? Okay very important things to talk about. First off, a couple weeks ago my best friend, who is a dude kissed me. Just gross, so I’ve had to deal with that entire shitty situation. And then I’ve had these long ass tests all two fucking weeks. ANd I’ve literally gone home and tried writing a chapter and fallen asleep, BUT THIS I HAVE MANAGED TO STAY AWAKE. 
> 
> On a more uh serious note, all my other stories are now on hold because of this one. I love all my stories, but this series is my baby, and I haven’t been paying enough attention to it, but I will try to get this updated more often. 
> 
> Question 1 : Someone you want to see Dylan O’Brien shipped with? (I low-key can’t leave my baby hanging like that) 
> 
> AND I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT IT GETS THE POINT ACROSS. I'M TRYING TO MAKE THESE LONGER I SWEAR HOES. BYE BYE.


	10. Chapter 10

GUYS IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY. I'VE BEEN ON BREAK AND COMPLETELY SPACED TO TELL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE. I'M BACK AND ALIVE AND A CHAPTER WILL BE UP FRIDAY OR THIS WEEKEND. AGAIN SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. LOVE YOUUUUUU ALL SO MUCH


	11. HITAUS UNTIL...

Sorry, sorry, sorry. But right now I'm swamped with school, and life so I'm taking a mini Hitaus until my summer break. Which is at the end of May. But during the summer, I'll have way more time, and freedom. But don't worry! If you asked for a prompt it will be up, at least by Friday, but until then I'm taking a break from Fanfiction, and writing. Don't hate me to much! See you in May!

Renai xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi after 100 thousand years

Niall sat there in shock as Harry recapped what had happened at the Coffee Shop. He could understand why Harry was so hurt, and betrayed. Niall never would have guessed that Liam would be the one to hold secrets from Harry. Not in a million years. 

Niall simply held him as Harry continued to break apart. People sometimes forget Harry's only a man, and he has feelings as well. 

"Shh, you're okay pet. I've got you," Niall murmured into his hair, stroking his curls delicately. 

"Just why Liam Ni? He was suppose to be my best friend and he lied to me all these years." Harry mumbled.

"I don't know baby, I really don't." Niall kissed the side of his head, trying to comfort him in any way possible. 

"I'm going to make Anthony run the office today, because I just wanna spend my day here." Harry wiped at his eyes, before standing up and stepping outside the room to place the call. 

Niall ran a hand through his hair, before going to wake up his babies. 

He stepped into Jaice's room, flicking on the lights and seeing him stir around in his sleep a bit. 

"Hey baby boy, time to get up. C'mon Jai." Niall shook his back gently, seeing him stir and blink open his big blue green eyes. 

"School time bubs," Niall said softly, seeing his son's eyes widen. 

"I get go school today?" He gasped, fully awake now. 

Niall chuckled,   
"Yeah bubs, Mummy and Daddy are taking you today. So let's get ready yeah?" 

Jaice hurriedly nodded his head, and scrambled out of bed.   
"Bath time Mama?" He asked. 

Niall glanced at the clock, yeah they should be fine on time. 

"Yeah, I'll run the water for you now." Niall got up, going to to fix his son's bath, and stripped him down so he was nakey. 

"Will Ally be at my school to?" He asked, Niall tilted his head up so h3 could run the shampoo through it. 

"Close your eyes babes." Niall instructed, before answering the previous question. "Yeah, Uncle Lou will bring him too!" 

Jaice cheered, splashing the water around a bit, but Niall managed to get him his bath, and get him out. 

"Now what clothes do you want to wear sweets?" Niall shifted through his closet. 

"Batman! And hat like Daddy's!" Jaice shouted gleefully. 

"Alright," Niall smothered his laugh, and got the clothes he wanted. 

"I do it! I do it!" Jaice said determinedly and Niall stepped back so he could try and put on his clothes. 

He needed help with his pants, but he managed to get the rest on himself more or less properly. 

Niall place the grey beanie on his head, and sent him downstairs. 

The omega then went and knocked on Zia's door, before peeking his head in. 

"Love bug you awake?" He asked, before flicking on the lights. 

Zia grumbled, huddling under her covers some more. 

"No Mummy! I wanna sleep some more," She whined. 

"C'mon babes, it's time to get up." Niall said softly, rubbing her back. 

She groaned, but got up anyways. Niall sighed in relief, and let her do her thing. 

He finally made his way into the nursery, seeing his two baby boys, squealing and grabbing at their feet. 

"What are you doing silly boy?" Niall cooed, picking Cassian up and making a silly face at him. Cassian let put a squeal of laughter, making Niall's smile widen. 

He kissed his button nose, and started changing his nappy. 

"No poopy today?" Niall changed his wet nappy, and got him into his Mikey Mouse onesie. 

"Cutie pie." Niall smiled softly. 

He placed him back into his pen, and got out Caspian. 

He held him up, blowing raspberries into his stomach. Caspian squealed in delight. Niall changed him too, putting him into his twin onesie. 

"C'mon munchkins," Niall carried them downstairs, where his husband was making them breakfast. 

"Thanks love," Niall pecked his cheek, before putting the twins into their high chairs. 

He quickly started making sippy cups of milk for the twins, handing to them. 

"So, Zia goes first then Jaice?" Harry asked coming around him, setting the plates of bacon and eggs on the the table. 

"Yup. But Jaice gets picked up first after school and then Zia." Niall confirmed. 

Harry shook his head in disbelief,   
"How do they do it?" 

Niall chuckled,   
"Perseverance baby." 

Jaice and Zia came running into the dinning room after that. 

"No running in the house!" Harry scolded them both lightly, and they mumbled

"Sorry Daddy," before they started eating. 

"Excited for school Jai?" Harry asked. 

Jaice excitedly nodded his head,  
"Yes! Am big boy now, and get to see Ally!" 

Harry smiled,   
"Yup that's right!" 

"Get to see Bradley today!" Zia cheered. 

Harry's smile shrank a bit, before he shook his head.   
"Still need to meet the pun- kid," he corrected. 

Niall rolled his eyes fondly.   
"Go brush your teeth when you're finished with brekkie loves," 

They hurried to finish, and brushed their teeth. 

"Ready?" Niall asked, seeing Harry carrying the twins. 

"Ready Mummy!" They shouted. 

"Lets go then," Niall ushered them all out the door. 

Making sure everyone was in their proper seats, Niall drove them all to school. 

Harry swung Zia up on his hip, gripping Jaice's hand in his larger one. 

"Bye my babies, we'll come pick you up after school!" Niall pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks. 

"Bye Mummy!" They called, going into their seperate classrooms. 

Harry tugged Niall closer to his body,   
"Now I to spend the rest of my day with my babies how lucky am I?"   
     
Niall blushed, swatting at his chest bashfully.

"Stop it you!" 

Niall carried the twins back to their car seats, driving them all back home. 

Getting inside, he sat them in their play area, feeling content to just sit there and watch them. 

He could hear Harry rustling around in the kitchen, probably making them something to eat. He was so worried about him though, having that much dropped on him at that time. And Liam just.. wow. That's the only word to describe it, what Niall's feeling. 

"Hey Ni, the twins are teething right?" Harry called from the kitchen. 

"Yeah babe why?" Niall answered, playfully nudging Caspian with his foot. 

"Just making sure I guess," 

Niall shrugged, and went back to watching the boys. 

His peace was suddenly interrupted by loud knocks sounding on his door, and Niall knocked his head on the couch with a deep sigh. He had a hunch at who it could be but, he got up to make sure. Yup, it was Liam standing there, red eyes and shaking hands. 

"What do you want Liam?" Niall snarled out protectively. 

Liam bit his lip, looking down at his feet. 

"I need to explain to him, please Ni." He pleaded with the Omega. 

"No, I really don't think Harry wants to see you, after what you've done to him," Niall crossed his arms defiantly. 

Liam looked put out, and slightly hurt.   
"Can you let him know I did it to protect him, please?" He whispered. 

"Sure," Niall stepped back, closing the door. 

He was suddenly spun around, pressed up against it. Harry's dark green eyes peered into his own. 

"Thank you my love," Harry bent down, pressing their lips together. Niall wrapped his arms around his neck, arching a bit. They kissed slow, until Harry pulled away. 

"It needed to be said. I know he's been there for you and everything, but keeping that big of a secret from you is simply not right." Niall shook his head in anger. 

"I just... my head is so fucked up with it all that I don't even know Ni, and I hate this feeling. I fucking hate it." Harry mumbled out, fiddling with Niall's belt. 

Niall cooed, pulling his mate close.   
"I know baby, you shouldn't have to deal with all this bullshit," 

Harry sighed against his shoulder, pecking it and pulling away. 

"Let's eat yeah?" 

Niall gave him a smile, pulling him into the living so they could get the kids. Niall placed Cassian in his pram, making silly faces at him all the while. 

"Pretty baby," Niall cooed at the small boy. 

Harry sat down beside him,   
"The least dirty one doesn't have to clean up," 

"Aw, c'mon babe you know Cass likes making a mess!" Niall pouted. Harry smirked, shrugging a bit. 

"Loser," 

Niall stuck his tongue out at him, before turning back at his son. 

"Eat up for Mamma babe," 

Cassian banged his fists down, gargling happily and splattering their meal all over Niall's shirt. 

"Guess who's cleaning up then?" Niall mumbled, rolling his eyes fondly. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Mumma!" Zia screamed running down the sidewalk and leaping up into his arms. 

"Hi petal!" Niall laughed, twirling her around. 

It took some time for Zia to fully trust him again, slowly rebuilding their bond that they had together. But she came around, almost never leaving his side nowadays. Niall loved it. 

He can't believe that he had almost left his family for Bressie. Yeah, Bressie promised him the world and everything, but Harry promised him his heart. That's all he ever wanted. 

"Mummy, let's go!" Zia poked his cheek impatiently. 

Niall laughed, carrying her back to the car. 

"We go get Jaicy now!" Niall said cheerfully. 

Zia bounced around in her seat, until Niall told her to calm down, he didn't want to crash. 

They pulled up to Jaice's preschool, Niall parked the car. 

"Stay here, yeah babe?" Niall got out, walking into the building. 

There was cheerful, colorful messages along the walls, giving out a positive vibe of the place. But something nagged at the back of his mind, like something was off about this place. 

He brushed it off, it was probably nothing. He was making a big deal out of nothing, really. He got to Jaice's class, seeing him sitting quietly and playing with his blocks. 

"Jaicey!" Niall called, getting his attention, making the toddler drop everything and dash over to his Mummy. 

"Mummy," Jaice made grabby hands up at him, wanting to be held. 

Niall happily obliged, picking him up. 

"Say goodbye to your teacher babe," Niall didn'thave understand why Jaice suddenly nuzzled into his neck, not making a sound. 

"He's a bit tired Mr. Stylan." Mr. Charles smiled at him. 

Niall gave a brief one back, bidding the man goodbye before exciting the room. 

"Jai? Baby, how was your day?" Niall softly asked his son. 

"No want to talk about it," Jaice shook his head quickly. 

Niall furrowed his eyebrows,   
"You okay baby?" 

"Yeah mummy, I fine." 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Harry sighed as he collapsed into their bed that night. 

"Harry, something is going on with Jaice," Niall said softly. 

"How do you mean?" Harry was instantly more awake. 

"Today when I came to get him, he was so scared Harry. I have this feeling in my gut that something isn't right," Niall sat up, running a hand through his hair. 

Harry now sat up with him,   
"Maybe it was just his first day baby," 

Niall bit down on his lip,   
"Maybe," he murmured out. 

"I wouldn't worry to much about it," Harry reassured his husband, slipping his hands underneath his shirt, kissing up his neck. 

Niall hummed, moving his head so Harry could have more access. 

"The kids are asleep," Harry whispered against his neck, biting there softly. 

"True, your intentions are what exactly Mr Stylan?" Niall groaned out, shifting so he was straddling Harry's lap. 

"Oh I think you know Princess," Harry said lowly. 

"Do I?" Niall gasped, feeling Harry thrust against him. 

"Should I make myself more clear?" Harry asked lowly. 

"Y- yeah, you should," Niall moaned. 

Just as Harry was going to farther his actions, a wail came from Jaice's room. 

Niall jumped off of him, adjusting himself before running into his room. 

"Baby? Jaice, mummy's here, I'm right here, its okay." Niall rocked him back and forth, seeing the vomit on the floor. 

"Shh, just get it all out baby," Niall rubbed at his back gently, not wanting him to have an asthma attack. 

Harry came in, cleaning the mess and sitting down besides them. 

"D- daddy," Jaice sobbed, reaching out towards Harry, and Harry cuddled him into his chest. 

"I'll run him a bath," Niall whispered, getting up and filling the tub. 

The blonde called out to Harry, who walked in with a pale looking Jaice. 

"He isn't running a fever," Harry informed him, before stripping him of his clothes, setting him down. 

"Jaicy, can you tell mummy why you got sick? What hurts?" Niall rubbed a washcloth around his face. 

"Just don't feel good," Jaice whispered. 

Niall frowned, but didn't press him anymore. 

They got him all cleaned up, carrying him back to their bed. 

"He can sleep here for the night," Niall brushed his hair out of his face, kissing his forehead gently. 

Harry squeezed Niall's hand,   
"Love you," 

"So much pet," Niall murmured softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment!


	13. Christ...

Is anyone still reading This? If so, do you want me to continue ?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments 
> 
> Love each other.


End file.
